


fern green

by natsugumi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsugumi/pseuds/natsugumi
Summary: Chikage and Citron go to the grocery store!
Relationships: Citron/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	fern green

“Did Director say she ran out of carrots?” Chikage asks.

He and Citron were elected to do the grocery run for the day. Izumi had spotted them chatting in the living room and basically pushed them out the door with a list in their faces. While Chikage was planning on planning a blog post before they left, Citron doesn’t seem to mind running the errand himself, so he makes for good company.

“Let me check,” Citron exclaims, apparently very excited to be given a responsibility as he pulls a folded-up piece of notebook paper out of his pocket. “Yep!”

Chikage scans over the pile of them, selecting five that he deems ripe and places them into a plastic bag that Citron readies for him.

“You have a good eye for this,” Citron notes.

Chikage smiles and hums. If he didn’t, August and December would have lived off of sweets alone. “Is that a skill someone can have?”

“Yes!” Citron looks delighted. He studies the list again. "We need milk.”

Chikage glances down at his basket. “Do you mind carrying that?”

“Not at all! I can be strong like you.” His companion raises and flexes his arm for emphasis, though it doesn’t prove much as his sleeve is too long to show off his biceps.

Chikage chuckles nonetheless. As they walk towards the dairy aisle, he grabs Citron’s hand. “You know, this feels awfully domestic.”

Citron interlaces their fingers and tightens his grip. “Do you like it?”

Chikage rubs Citron’s thumb. “I do."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is 2 sentences long i just wanted to give them a solo fic because yesterday i noticed that they didnt have one and nearly cried its 6:20 in the morning  
> one day ill write chikaita but not today
> 
> Its called fern green becos when u mix their image colors together that's what u get idk im not very creative


End file.
